Wedding Bells
by OrigamiGirl
Summary: Sasuke/Sakura - So much for her perfect wedding day - On Hiatus.
1. Wedding Day

Hi! I posted this earlier, and I accidently deleated it. So here it is again!

Let me apologize in advance for the shortness of the chapter. I didn't have a lot of time to write it. So sorry!

Anyways, this is chapter one of Wedding Bells. I hope you like it.

And by the way, Naruto sadly does not belong to me.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the mirror, and a reflection of herself stared right back at her. She tucked a strand of her pink hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. "Wow! You look beautiful," Ino said, joining Sakura in the small room. "Are you ready?" 

Sakura turned around, smiling at her best friend. "Give me a couple more minutes?" she asked. Ino nodded and left while Sakura turned back to the mirror to study her reflection again. "Well the day is finally here," she said, smoothing out her wedding dress and making sure everything was perfect. "Am I ready?" she asked her refection. Of course it didn't answer her, but Sakura could see a little bit of doubt in her reflection's eyes.

She glared at herself in the mirror. 'You can't back down now!' she told herself. 'You've been waiting for this day for months and now it's finally here so go out there and just marry Naruto already.' But she still didn't move. Instead, she closed her eyes, trying to muster up all of her courage. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, so why wasn't it feeling that way? She had stayed up all last night, tossing and turning in her bed, worried about how fast the next day was approaching and what it would bring.

'Do I love him?' she thought. She had asked herself that question probably a thousand times over the past few months, and every time she told herself that she was stupid for even thinking that question. Of course she loved Naruto, and it was true. She did. She wouldn't have said yes to him when he asked her out on their first date and she definitely wouldn't have said yes to him when he proposed to her, if she didn't love him a least a little bit. The problem was that she didn't love Naruto as much as she loved someone else. Someone who probably wouldn't care if she lived or died, but she still did love him more than Naruto, and the sad part was that she knew she always would. 'I'm an awful person,' she thought.

She thought about the two young men who she loved so much. There was Naruto, who always stood by her side and protected her, and then…then there was him. He would had left her on a bench unconscious, right after she had told him she loved him. He would had betrayed them all.

Naruto was the safe choice, while he was the dangerous one.

Naruto would always be there for her while he had already left.

Naruto would never break her heart, but it already had been broken. It had been broken by him.

Sakura suddenly wished that she was anywhere but in that small little room in the perfect wedding dress, and getting ready to marry the perfect man. She wanted to run; just run away and hide so she could think this all over for a while.

"Having second thoughts?" she heard a deep voice say from a couple feet behind her.

Sakura opened her eyes in surprise. She was so sure that she hadn't heard anyone enter. She whipped around to see who had spoken and gasped in shock.

"What are you doing here?" she breathed out.

* * *

Should I continue it??? I'm not sure. Tell me when ya review! 

Once again, so sorry for the shortness of the chapter. The next one if I decide t continue WILL be longer!

Also, I read over it looking for spelling errors, but if you see any major ones that I missesd, please tell me!


	2. Which Path?

Hi!

Here's chapter two of Wedding Bells, and I hope you like it. I've worked really hard on it cause I really want to keep Sasuke in character as much as possible. Hope I did!

And thanks to all of the awesome people who reviewed the last chapter, and if it wasn't for them asking me to, I wouldn't of continued this story.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, shocked.She couldn't believe her eyes, because before her stood the Sasuke Uchiha. She had just been thinking about him, and now he was right in front of her, like magic, and for a moment, Sakura thought she had finally lost it. That all the stress from the wedding had finally gotten to her, and had made her start seeing things that weren't really there. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, thinking that when she'd open them again that the he would be gone, but he wasn't. He still stood there, watching her closely. It was definitely him. He was blocking the door, the only way out of the room besides a window which she figured that he had come through since it was now open, a slight breeze now coming in. 

"It's been a long time, Sakura," he said, bringing her out of her panicked thoughts.

"Yeah," she snapped, glad that her voice sounded strong even though she was shaking on the inside. "And whose fault do you think that is Sasuke?"

He studied her for a minute. "What happened to the kun part?" he mocked, making her anger rise.

"You don't deserve it!" she pretty much shouted at him. "You betrayed us! You're a traitor!" He stared back at her with a bored expression, like he hadn't even heard her little outburst. Sakura felt herself get even madder and she felt like punching him hard to see if she could get any emotion out of him.

"So you're marrying Naruto, huh," he said, looking at her wedding dress.

"Why do you care?" she asked him. She began discreetly looking about the room for anything that she could use as a weapon in case it came to that. She didn't have any on her because when she got dressed this morning, she hadn't exactly thought she would need one on her wedding day! She spied a perfume bottle on the table that was about two feet away from her. If she threw it hard enough, it could shatter and do some damage. There wasn't anything else she could use, so she had to go for it. "What are you even doing here?" she asked, trying to distract him by talking so she could slide a little bit closer towards the table with out him noticing.

"Why?" he questioned, ignoring the ones she had just asked him.

"Why what?" she responded, sliding a couple more inches closer to the table.

"Why are you marrying Naruto?"

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him, thrown off be his question. "Because…I…I love him," she told him, hating how weak her voice sounded when she said those words. He gave her a look that showed that he didn't believe her. "I do," she told him, her voice a little louder this time. "I do!"

"Then why are you having second thoughts?"

She hated this about him. That he had a response to everything she said. "I am not!" she yelled.

"You're lying," he said knowingly.

She hated that about him too. That he could read her like an open book. He could tell when she was lying or telling the truth. It was something that only he could do, and she hated him for it. "You know what Sasuke? I don't have to prove anything to you, and it's not like you care." she told him "Why the hell are you here anyways!?!"

"I find myself in need of a medic-nin," he informed her after a brief moment of silence.

"A medic-nin?" she asked confused, starting to secretly slide over to the table again. "Why?"

"I'm forming a team to go after my brother," he told her, offering her no further explanation.

"So you're asking me to come along?" she asked him.

"Well, you _are_ a medic-nin," he said smirking, and making her feel like a complete idiot.

"Yes," she mumbled., trying to fight a blush from spreading across her face. She hated to admit it to herself, but she had thought just for a second that maybe he had actually come for her, not for her medic skills, but to stop her from marrying Naruto. That he wanted her. 'Stupid,' she told herself. 'He doesn't care about you. He's just the same heartless jerk that left you on the bench that night.' She felt her anger rising again with her thoughts, and out loud she said, "I'm not going to help you so just go find another person for the job!"

Sasuke glared at her. "What happened to the girl who said she'd do anything for me?"

"She's gone!" she lied. She still did love him but she wasn't going to admit to him. "The new me killed that silly little girl that fell in love with you!" She finally was right in front of the table, and she reached out, wrapping her fingers around the small perfume bottle. "So why don't you just go away!" she shouted. With that, she picked the bottle up, and drew her arm back to throw it at him, but he acted first. In less then a second he was in front of her, catching her wrist, and glaring down at her. 'He's so fast,' she thought, her fear rising. 'I didn't even see him move!'

"Drop it," he commanded, squeezing her wrist painfully to make his point clear. She gave him a defiant look but complied to his demands, dropping it. Sasuke caught it, placing it back on the table, never breaking eye contact with her.

They stood like that for a second, glaring at each other, only looking away when they heard the door knob rattling. Someone was trying to get in. "Sakura, why's the door locked!" It was Ino. "Is someone in there with you? I heard someone yelling."

Sakura opened her mouth to call to her friend, but Sasuke stopped her before she could; covering her mouth with his hand and backing her up against the wall, still holding her wrist above her head. "Call for help and I'll kill you," he whispered threateningly in her ear causing Sakura freeze up at his words. She watched him as he looked over at the door and in the back of her mind, she was aware of how close they were; that he was touching her, but right now, that wasn't her biggest concern. She was more worried about what Sasuke was going to do with her. "Listen," he whispered, turning back to her. "Tell me now, yes or no?" He moved his hand away from her mouth so she could answer, but it didn't matter. She didn't know what to say. Irritated with how long she was taking, Sasuke sighed. "I'm leaving," he said, backing away from her, and dropping her wrist. "Come or don't."

Sasuke climbed through the window with out even glancing back at her, like he didn't care what she did. She watched him go, trying to figure out what to do, and feeling like she was being pulled in two directions.

She looked towards the door which Ino was still banging on, and who was now calling for help from other people in the hall. She took a step towards the door, raising her hand up to open it but stopped. If she opened that door, it meant a safe life. One with Naruto, and one with her path already laid out in front of her. She'd work at the hospital every day while he would work to become the greatest Hokage ever. They'd settle down, have kids, and grow old together. It was all that Sakura had ever wanted when she was younger; to live that safe and normal life, but now…it all sounded so boring.

Sakura dropped her hand and looked towards the window. Going with him would mean a dangerous life, the exact opposite of safe, but it sounded so he exciting. 'He doesn't even care for me,' she thought. 'All he really wants is medical skills, but…I…I still love him.'

She suddenly, she knew what she had to do. Even though all her family and friends were waiting for her, she had to go with him, and even though she knew it would hurt Naruto, one of the most important people in her life, she still had to do this. She had to do this for herself. She walked towards the window, and poked her head out. Sasuke was there, waiting for her, leaning up against the wall, like he had just known all along that she would choose him.

* * *

T H A N K S - F O R - R E A D I N G 

P L E A S E - R E V I E W


	3. Running

Hi!

Sorry for how long it took me to update! I've just been a bit busy lately. I promise though that I'll work my hardest so that the next update won't take so long next time! Anyways, this is chapter three of Wedding Bells, and I really hope you like it since I worked real hard on it! Also thanks to those who reviewed! You all rock!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura ran through the forest as fast as she could right behind Sasuke. They had been able to make it out of the village with out any problems much to Sakura's surprise, but now, she had no clue as to where they were heading. Sasuke hadn't told her, but she kept her silence. The most important thing right now was to get as far away from the village as possible so they wouldn't get caught. Someone had to have noticed that she had disappeared by now.

Suddenly, Sakura felt something yank her backwards causing her to stop and she looked back to see that her dress had gotten caught. Up ahead, Sasuke stopped, and turned to look at her with an irritated look on his face. "Hurry up," he ordered.

Sakura glared at him. "Hey! Running through a forest with a wedding dress and high heels on isn't exactly easy you know!" she told him angrily. She gave a hard tug on her dress and managed to free it only to get her hair caught on a twig in the process. She reached up, struggling to get free again, but found that she couldn't. She let out a small growl, annoyed. 'This isn't going to work,' she thought frustrated. She sighed and glanced over her shoulder and found that she could still barely see the village that she had left behind through all of the trees. 'Maybe this is a sign…A sign that I shouldn't leave, and that this is just all a big mistake I'm making,' she thought. 'Maybe I should go back.'

"We're wasting time," Sakura heard Sasuke say, bringing her out of her thoughts. She turned to see him taking out a kunai knife out.

She eyed him nervously. "Wh-What's that for?" she asked. Sasuke ignored her question and instead, starting coming towards her.

Scary thoughts started to run across Sakura's mind of just what he was going to do with the kunai. 'Is he going to kill me because I angered him since I'm taking to much time?' she thought, her fear starting to rise. Another thought suddenly entered her mind. 'What if his plan all along was to kill me and that he just lured me out here with that excuse of him needing a medic-nin?' Sakura reached up, trying to get her hair untangled from the branch but only ended up making it worse. 'What am I going to do?' she thought, looking back at Sasuke who was now right in front of her. 'I don't have any weapons and I can't move to punch him since I'm caught.' She closed her eyes, bracing herself for his attack that she was so sure was to come but was surprised when she heard a ripping sound.

Her eyes flew open to see Sasuke bending down, cutting her dress off just below her knees. "It should be easier to travel now," he informed her, standing up and putting his kunai away. He looked up, meeting her eyes and suddenly leaned in closer to her.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Sakura asked, blushing with how close their faces were and tried to back away but couldn't. She watched Sasuke as he reached up, and started untangle her hair, his hand slightly brushing the top of her head in the process.

"There," he said when he was done.

"Thanks," Sakura mumbled out embarrassed, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, turning away form her. "We've wasted too much time because of you."

Sakura just nodded, her face still bright red, and followed him.

_**Back In Konoha…** _

Naruto started into the forest with Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, and Akamaru following closely behind him. "Kiba," he called, looking over his shoulder at the brown haired boy. "Are you sure that her scent is coming from over here?"

"I'm positive," Kiba answered.

Naruto nodded, and faced forward again, hoping to find any trace of where his fiancé was. He didn't know what was going on. Had she left on her own or had someone taken her. He wouldn't know the answer until her found her and made sure she was safe.

The group continued run through the forest, following the scent until Akamaru stopped suddenly causing the rest of them to come to a halt too.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Akamaru sniffed the ground whining, and started to dig until something that looked like a dirty rag appeared. The dog picked it up in his mouth, offering it to Kiba who took it, examining it closely.

"I'm not sure what it is exactly," Kiba informed the group. "But Sakura's scent is all over it."

"Let me see it," Naruto commanded, taking the dirty material from him.

"I think that's part of Sakura's wedding dress," Ino said, trying to get a better look. "I'm sure it is."

"That means she was here," Naruto said, looking around at their surroundings for any more signs of Sakura.

"She wasn't the only one," Kiba said, looking at the dirty cloth.

"What do you mean?"

"There's someone else's scent on it too," Kiba answered.

"What?" Naruto asked confused. "Do you recognize it?"

Kiba took the dirty piece of clothing into his hands and sniffed it. "I-I can't believe it but I think…its Sasuke's."

* * *

So there's a bit of a cliffie for ya! Thank you so much for reading my story and please review! You're awesome if you do. Once again, I'm sorry for how long it took me to update this fic. I promise that I'll try to be better!


	4. The Inn

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Hi there! Here's Chapter Four of Wedding Bells! I know it kind of took me a long time to update and I'm sorry about that! I hope you like it and thanks to all of those who reviewed the last chapter!

* * *

"One room," Sasuke told the old woman who was standing behind the counter at the tiny inn Sakura and him had decided to stop at to rest. The woman looked up at Sasuke before glancing behind him at Sakura giving her a curious look. The pink haired girl blushed, and looked down at her feet, knowing that she was a sight to see. A girl wearing a ripped and dirty wedding dress wasn't something that you saw everyday. Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura, blocking the old woman's view of her. "One room, please," he told her, annoyed with how long it was taking.

"R-Right!" The woman nodded before handing him a key to one of the rooms. "Room's down that way," she told them, pointing them in the right direction.

Sasuke started for it, leaving to Sakura follow behind him. She could still feel the woman's curious gaze burning into her back. She was relieved when they reached the room, wanting to get out of sight as soon as possible. Opening the door, she walked in and looked back waiting for Sasuke to follow but he didn't.

"Stay here," he ordered, before letting the door go.

"W-Wait! Where're you going?" Sakura rushed forward, catching the door before it could close and ran out into the hallway. "You're just going to leave me here?"

Sasuke was already halfway down the hall. "I'll be back soon," he told her, not going into explanation.

Sakura glared at his back but went back into the room anyway and took a look around. Her eyes locked on the single bed in the middle of the room and she started right for it. The fact there was only one bed probably should of worried her more but right then, it was a bed and she was a person who hadn't had any sleep in over a day. She fell onto it; sighing with how soft it was and in a matter of minutes was fast asleep.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

Sakura stood up and looked around to see that she was in a dark room, the only light coming from a small window that was high above her head.

"Hello?" she called out. No one answered her and she figured that she was all alone.

Curious, she looked around the room, one thing in particular catching her attention. It was a small picture that she instantly recognized. There were only four copies of it. One of them belonged to her, the other ones to Naruto, Kakashi, and Naruto. It was the picture that had been taken so long ago of Team 7.

She walked over closer to get a better look. After Sasuke had left, it had been to painful to look out so she had hidden her copy away at the bottom of her closet, hoping that never to see it again. She had known that the team seven she had known and had loved in that picture would never return to be that way. Too many things had changed.

'How long has it been since I've looked at it?' she wondered, tracing the outline of the picture frame with her fingers.

"Sakura," suddenly came a voice from behind her, and she whipped around in surprise.

"N-Naruto?" she gasped.

The blonde was standing there, his bangs hiding his eyes. "Why Sakura?" she barely heard him say. "Why did you go with _him?_"

By him, Sakura knew that he was referring to Sasuke.

"I...I..."

"Why!" Naruto yelled, making Sakura flinch. He looked up to meet her eyes now, and she could see how hurt he was in them. "Why did you choose Sasuke!?"

"I-I"

"Is that all you can say?"

"I'm sorry," she cried out before her eyes fluttered wide open, bringing her out of the nightmare that she was having and back into the tiny room at the inn. She could feel wetness on her face and reached up to feel that she had tears streaming out of her eyes. Sitting up, she brushed them away quickly and let out a small shaky sigh. She looked towards the window to see that it was night had had come and a full moon was shining brightly high in the sky.

Suddenly, she felt movement on the bed next to her and she looked to see Sasuke's form laying about a foot away from her. Her body instantly froze from the shock. She could see that his eyes were closed as if he was sleeping and he didn't have his shirt on at the moment. Instead, it lay in a heap on a chair over in the corner of the room. She couldn't help it but to let her eyes wander up and down his body at least once.

'What are we doing in the same bed?' she thought, her panic level rising. 'I didn't even hear him come back. How long have we been…sleeping in the same bed?'

She looked down at her lap, blushing furiously and saw that there was a blanket draped over her. When she had laid down earlier, she had been to tired to care about covering herself with a blanket. 'It must have been Sasuke's doing,' she thought, pushing it off of her immediately. The situation that she was in wasn't helping at all with trying to forget the dream that she had just had.

Turning away from Sasuke, she decided to get out of bed and go get some air; something that she seriously needed at the moment to calm herself down. She set one foot on the floor and winced when the mattress made a loud groaning sound. Not wanting to wake Sasuke, she tried quietly to put her other foot on the floor too only the bed decided not to cooperate. It let out another loud very groan. Cursing the mattress, she peeked over her shoulder to see if she had woken up Sasuke and was relieved to see that his eyes were still shut.

She silently stood up and then started for the door, trying to make her footsteps as light as possible. She grabbed the knob, turning it, and opened the door about an inch when suddenly, another hand covered hers, shutting the door with a noisy slam. Another hand slammed on the wall on the other side of her body, trapping her there. She didn't have to look back to know that it was Sasuke behind her.

She could feel that his chest was slightly touching her back and every breath he exhaled brushed the top of her hair, causing little shivers to run down her spine

"Where are you going," she heard him ask.

Despite shaking inside, her voice was strong when she answered. "I was going out to get some air."

There was a long moment of silence of just the two of them standing in that position until he broke it.

"Why were you crying?" he asked.

She looked up at him surprised. 'How does he know that I was crying? He must have been up the whole time,' she figured, giving him a glare. Out loud, she told him harshly, "It's none of your business."

His hand left hers and she felt him back away from her. She turned to look at him to see him walking towards the window, starring out. "If you want to go back, go," he told her with out even glancing her back. "I don't have time to waste on you."

Sakura felt a sting of hurt in her chest when she heard his last sentence, but she didn't move from her spot. "I already betrayed Konoha," she told him. "It's not like I can just go back. I was just going out to get some air."

There was more silence between them until he turned to walk over to the desk to pick up a small package that had been sitting on it. "Here," he told her, throwing it at her.

She caught it, giving it a curious look. "What is it?" she inquired, looking up at him.

"Clothes."

She looked back down at the package surprised. 'Is this what he went out to do?' she wondered. "Thank you," she whispered quickly before walking into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She put the package of her new clothes on the counter next to the sink before starting to run the water for the shower, turning the knob until the water temperature was scorching hot. Removing her clothes, she stepped into the shower, at first wincing at how hot it was but soon it was comforting. She stood there, enjoying the water pounding against her back, soaking her.

'What have I gotten myself into,' she thought, putting her hand on the shower wall. 'What have I done?'

Suddenly, fresh tears started to roll down her face and she hugged herself, trying to stop herself from breaking down. She fell to the shower's floor on her knees as a rather loud sob escaped her mouth and she was thankful how noisy the running water was, knowing that it would prevent Sasuke from hearing it.

- X - X - X - X - X - X - X -

Back in Konoha…

Naruto stood at Konoha's gates with Kakashi, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. All were ready to set out on their mission to find Sakura.

* * *

- P - L - E - A -S - E -

-R- E - V - I - E - W -


End file.
